Currently, there is no standard therapy that is uniformly effective in treating anemia of malignancy or bone marrow failure. Anemia in these patients is generally managed w/transfusion of blood products. However, there are several risks associated w/transfusions including frebrile reactions, alloimmunization, and transmission of bloodborn infections. Recombitant EPO is effective in fraction of patients generally in those in whom endogenous EPO levels are not very high.